Dark Hearts
by starlightneko
Summary: What happens when soul-eating monsters invade? Everyone is slain, except for a few who are found and incorporated into a mysterious group….the Organization, responsible for both killing as many of these monsters as possible and saving whoever they can.
1. Prologue

**I'm pretty sure I've figured out how to write a story without losing interest: write about 500-1,000 words per day.**

**Rating: T-violence, swearing, Grell, Grimmjow. Those two need their own disclaimer.**

**In case the rating didn't give it away, this had more than just Kingdom Hearts and Kuroshitsuji. It'll have Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood (spoilers up to the Promised day), Bleach (spoilers up until Ichigo decides to invade Hueco Mundo), Soul eater (spoilers up until the Keshin's revival).**

**Soul Eater is anime-based, and everything else (Kuro included) is manga-based.**

Grell sighed, glaring at the paperwork that William had recently assigned him. According to him, it was punishment for the Jack the Ripper cases, but Grell figured that he just plain hated him. And it was so nice outside too!

He muttered something about Will being a meanie and glared at his paperwork some more. It was times like this when he wished that the Dispatch department allowed pets-but William would certainly see through the 'dog ate my paperwork' excuse Grell was planning.

"_WHAT THE HELL!_" A voice from outside the office suddenly proclaimed in an extremely panicked tone. "_SOMEBODY GET ONE OF THE HIGHER-UPS! THERE'S TOO MANY!_" Grell, slightly alarmed (and hoping that he was one of the higher ups called) glanced out the window.

There were hordes of what he thought were contorted demons of almost every shape and size, all heading for the Shinigami Headquarters. The larger ones were the size of an average house, and almost all of them were donning some weird-looking masks. Several looked like massive shadows, and a surprising number were attacking from the sky.

Several other Shinigami rushed in to attack, but they were quickly swallowed up by the mob of attackers. This process repeated itself for several minutes until Grell noticed William join the royale. He managed to take out several of the aerial-based monsters, but was slowly overpowered by a skeletal parrot with a treasure chest clutched in its mouth.

"WILL!" Grell called, about to jump out the window and help his fellow Shinigami-

"Hello? Anybody? …shit, they all went to fight the Heartless and Hollows. Morons," a voice echoed from the hallway, accompanied by the sound of faint footsteps.

"Ya know, if you don't come out, you'll die, along with everybody else," the voice coaxed.

"Everybody else is dead?" Grell whimpered. The footsteps stopped upon hearing the statement, and got slightly louder.

"Where are you? Pride'll kill me if I let people that can be saved die," the voice muttered.

"Over here," Grell stated, clutching his Death Scythe in case the person was an enemy. A second later, the door opened, followed by a person. Grell could tell from the violet eyes that he wasn't a Shinigami, but wasn't a regular human. However, the regularly colored fingernails contradicted any demonic powers. The green, palm-tree styled hair was another inhuman trigger, though he didn't have any weapon. He was dressed oddly, with a skort and sleeveless black shirt, along with what Grell thought were socks and fingerless gloves. He also had a crimson symbol on his thigh that looked suspiciously like a contract symbol, though.

"You from this dimension?" the person inquired, glancing out the window at the progress of the battle.

"Um…yes. What's happening?"

"Hollows and Heartless are attacking. Chances are, a few kishin-corrupted souls and Mannequin Soldiers are there as well," the other responded. "Anyway, I'm here to round up the survivors while Pride and friends make complete asses of themselves trying to kill all of the enemies."

"What if I don't want to be rounded up?" Grell growled, revving up his Death Scythe.

"Then ya die, along with your frien-OH SHIT, THEY'RE HERE!" the Shinigami was taken aback by the other's sudden change in mood, but kept his chainsaw clamped in his grasp.

"Get on my back. NOW!" the green-haired one ordered, checking the hallways.

"Why…?"

"They managed to get in. Get on NOW or I'll leave you to die!"

"But why should I?"

"Shit, just do it!" he ordered again with an angry gleam in his eye. Grell, lacking a better option, dismissed his chainsaw and grabbed the other person's shoulders firmly. Seconds later, red sparks danced across the other's body, changing his human outline to something more equine. About ten seconds later, Grell was seated upon an olive-colored horse.

"What….? Are you a demon?"

"Nope," the horse replied with an amused tone in its voice. "I'm a Sin who just happens to be a shapeshifter." The horse then dashed out of the room, and Grell could see several of the smaller invaders wandering around the halls.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to find Axel, who should portal us out of here. He was somewhere around here," the Sin muttered. "If you see anyone with spiky red hair, let me know. Oh, and tell me if the Hollows or Heartless catch up. I can take care of most of the bastards, but I can get overwhelmed."

Grell turned and looked back at the horde of creatures, which they were quickly loosing. "I think you lost most of them," he noted. "Well, there is one that you haven't completely lost," he added a second later.

"One? What does it look like?"

"A blue knight in armor with sword hands."

"Crap, that's a Zip Slasher," the Sin replied, obviously annoyed. "Can you kill the thing while riding me?"

"I don't think so."

"Shit," the horse replied, annoyed. "Axel should be somewhere over here, so he should be able to take care of it." After about half a minute, it was approximately thirty yards away and quickly gaining. It was close enough for the redhead to see that its blades were faintly glowing green, and it had a weird symbol on its left shoulder, and was rapidly increasing its pace.

"Axel!" Grell briefly glanced up from the armor-clad figure to notice that the shapeshifter was galloping toward a redhead in a black clock.

"Envy? That you?"

"Shut up and make a portal for this guy. I've got a Zip Slasher on my tail."

"Zip Slasher? Shit, those are annoy-"

"Less talking. More portaling." Axel sighed and waved his hand, creating what appeared to Grell as the lovechild of a black hole and a galaxy, only about a yard and a half tall in diameter. The Sin inspected it for a moment before growling at Grell to get off his back about ten seconds before he started to transform back into his human form. Axel had summoned what reminded the Shinigami of twin oversized shrikens, which he promptly set aflame, making Grell back up several paces in surprise.

The suit of armor had reached where the trio was, but Axel threw his twin weapons at the enemy, both impaling it through the chest and setting it on fire simultaneously.

"Drama queen," the shapeshifter muttered as Axel retrieved his throwing weapons from the monster's corpse.

"So, you find anyone else?" Axel inquired.

"Only this guy. Everyone else seemed to be determined to go down in a blaze of glory. Oh, and what's your name, redhead?"

"Grell."

"Grell, get in the portal."

"Why…?"

"It'll take you to the Castle That Never Was," Axel interjected. "I guess you could call it our base."

"But William'll get mad at me if I ditch work."

"Chances are, William's dead already. Grell, everyone in this dimension that you know or care about is gone, along with those who you don't. As far as we know, you're the only survivor," the Sin said with mock cheerfulness.

"E-even Will?" The Shinigami whimpered, scared at the shapeshifter's sudden change in mood.

"If you saw him fighting the Heartless, than yes, he's probably dead," he replied.

"B-but he's a Shinigami. He can't die unless his soul's taken by a Death Scythe," Grell murmured.

"Heartless and Hollows can take souls. Don't even bother denying it; he's dead," the shapeshifter said.

"He can't be," Grell responded. His voice had started to take on an extremely frightened tone once the Sin had suggested that William was dead, and the shapeshifter's comments weren't doing anything for his sliver of hope that his friend was still alive.

"Envy, stop harassing him. Anyway kid, get in the portal. You'll arrive in what we call 'The Gray Area.' Chances are, Medusa or Pride'll be on duty. Tell them that Envy and Axel found you, and you'll be fine. Got it memorized?" Axel interjected. Grell nodded, but was reluctant to get in the portal until Envy got fed up and shoved him in. The redhead was about to yell something about the fact that you shouldn't push a lady, but he was already gone.

**I already have the first two chapters typed up, but you'll have to wait until I decide to transfer my chicken scratch onto the computer, since I write the chapters on paper beforehand.**


	2. The Castle That Never Was

**Sorry if some of the characters are a tad OOC. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned here. I do, however, own a cat.**

From what Grell could tell, the portal had taken him to a monochromatic room filled with a dull lavender hue. There were various couches scattered around, and for some odd reason about half the walls were replaced by a massive window, but that wasn't the first thing that caught his eye.

In the middle of the room, there was what the redhead thought was some weird trick of the light. However, to anyone whom had ever seen Star Trek or Star Wars, it was obviously a hologram. The base that was used for projection was about a square yard in area, and approximately six inches tall. A woman around the age of thirty was at a seat in front of the hologram, periodically tapping the air to have the hologram note something. Grell's first thought when he noticed her was that she had to be a demon-black fingernails were always prominent on anything demonic. She had a black cloak with weird eye-like markings on either side of the hood, which was pulled up. There was a tail attached about halfway down the coat, and its shape reminded the redhead of a devil's. Strange snake-like tattoos adorned her arms, and she had a weird bracelet on her right wrist.

"Vector Arrow." Within a second, Grell was completely surrounded by black arrows, all pointing at his heart. He noticed that they all appeared to originate from the woman's back.

"Where'd you come from?" the woman asked, turning so that the redhead noticed that her hair was a dark blonde with her hair twisting itself together several inches below the chin.

"I think I'm supposed to tell you that Axel and Envy sent me," the Shinigami replied. Evidently it was one the woman was fine with, since she retracted several of her arrows, but still kept the majority trained on his heart.

"Hopefully Axel and Envy aren't making complete fools of themselves again," the woman sighed. "The morons always charge in recklessly whenever possible." As she spoke, she cautiously retracted her arrows, but was keeping an eye on the Shinigami. "Anyway, what's your name? I'm Medusa."

"Grell."

"Interesting name. You'll have to stay in here for an hour or two in order for Envy and Axel to come back and confirm your story. Feel free to ask me stuff about the Castle or stuff that you're confused about." By the time Medusa has finished, all the arrows had withdrawn from the vicinity around Grell, who was fairly positive that she was a demon.

"Is Will dead?" the redhead inquired after a second's pause.

"Will?"

Grell nodded. "He's my friend. Envy says he's dead."

"Since he hasn't appeared yet, I think he is, unless he's in a separate dimension. Some worlds have different dimensions where the people can travel from several dimensions, but that's fairly uncommon," Medusa mused.

"I saw him fighting them," the Shinigami replied.

"Then Envy's right, he's probably dead. Those who end up fighting them alone usually last about five minutes without a partner."

"Will…" Grell muttered softly, eyes averted from Medusa.

"COMIN' THROUGH!" A voice proclaimed out of the blue, accompanied by a portal. A person strode through it a second later, carrying somebody else in a fireman's hold effortlessly. His body was mostly covered in albino plating with his face, hands, feet, and collarbone area being the sole exclusions. A whiplike tail was partially wrapped around the handle of a crimson lawnmower, which he dragged behind him. He had a hole the size of a fist in the middle of his abdomen, but it wasn't bleeding like most people would except it would. His face had elf-like ears and blue hair that came down to his waist and headband-like bone plating that looked almost exactly like the material that covered most of his body. Overall, he looked like something any normal person would stare at for a minute before screaming to get away while throwing the nearest sharp object at.

However, Medusa barely glanced up. "Grimmjow, why do you have a lawnmower?"

"The kid was using it as a weapon," Grimmjow replied, temporarily releasing his tail's hold on the handle of the lawnmower to point that the unconscious person on his back. "He took care of a bunch of Hollows, but some smaller Heartless managed to get his legs. He's still alive, but I can barely sense his spiritual pressure."

"Is he in any immediate danger?" Medusa inquired, not looking up from the hologram.

"Yeah. Kid'll need automail if he lives, though," Grimmjow said, striding across the room to the exit. This action was unnoticed by Grell, who was sulking in the corner of the room.

"That bad?"

"Yep. Mind helping out with the medical stuff? As far as I know, you're the only one who can bandage somebody without throwing a wrench at my face when I do it wrong," the Espada said, already at the doorway to the other rooms. The Emergency Room was in the closest room to the Grey Area, mainly due to the fact that it was required to portal into and out of other worlds via the Grey Area-jointly due to the fact that they more easily monitored at a rendezvous point than tracking every portaler down in the castle, and that a portaler could end up in the strangest places.

Medusa disengaged the hologram and walked out of the room, making sure to place a Vector Plate at the entrance to deter the Shinigami from escaping-unlikely, since the redhead in question was currently sulking in a far corner of the room.

The Emergency room was small in relative comparison to the Grey Area-it was approximately the size of three master bedrooms smooshed together, with a small closet almost completely filled with bandages. There were seven beds with light blue sheeting, which was contrasted by the light caramel coloring of the walls (they had originally been colored white, but almost everyone complained that the color was an eyesore). Grimmjow plopped the person down on the nearest bed, and automatically headed toward the small closet for bandages while the witch inspected the human's wounds.

Most people would've fainted at seeing the extent of the boy's wounds-all flesh below the knees was nonexistent- but Medusa barely flinched and asked Grimmjow for some bandages.

"Should I get Winry?" Grimmjow asked after handing Medusa the bandages she requested. "She's a bitch sometimes, but she knows a few things about injuries like this."

"Fine with me. If he survives, he'll need automail anyway," the witch replied nonchalantly, rummaging through the medicine cabinet for painkillers. The Espada nodded and left, leaving the lawnmower by the boy's bedside.

Upon closer inspection, Medusa noticed that the boy's right hand had massive damage inflicted on it-a diagonal slash from the first joint on his index finger to the knuckle on his pinkie had severed a considerable portion of flesh from his hand. She sighed, bandaging his hand as well. After a minute, the witch took off the watch and glasses the boy was wearing and placed them on the bedside table next to a bottle of painkillers. Once his body was properly bandaged, she took a closer look at the boy.

He was dressed in a black suit, and his left hand had a black glove on it-she assumed that he had taken off the glove once his right hand was badly injured. He had wavy blonde-orange hair, but a large portion of it had blood caked on. From what Medusa could tell, he was from Grell's world-No other world was currently under attack, and the Castle's inhabitants made a habit of not interfering with worlds not currently under attack-, so he might be this "Will" he had talked about, but it was unlikely.

"Medusa?" The witch turned, though she already knew whom the voice belonged to. Winry stood in the doorway, wrench in hand. She was about fifteen or so, blonde, but very self-confident. Her hair was tied back in her regular ponytail, but several rebellious strands of hair were free. She was dressed in her usual black tube top, and she wore her regular beige jeans.

"The kid's here," Medusa mentioned, but Winry was slightly more preoccupied with staring at his lawnmower. Drawing from past experiences, the witch figured that she'd try to dissect it later, probably without the owner's consent. At least she could put it back together again, unlike some people.

"Medusa, I'm going over to the Grey area. Remove the godamned Vector Plate," Grimmjow ordered. Medusa rolled her eyes and flicked her wrist, disengaging the Vector Plate. "Don't let Grell out until Envy and Axel are back," she reminded him.

"Yeah, I know," Grimmjow muttered, leaving the girls to discuss automail and related issues.

When he arrived at the Grey Area, the redhead was still sulking in the corner.

"Why are ya sulking?" The Shinigami paused long enough to let out a sob, but other than that, the Espada got no response. "That's annoying," he added after Grell refused to answer his question outside of sobbing uncontrollably. After several minutes of this, the Espada lost his temper and lashed his tail out at the Reaper's neck in annoyance, constricting his throat.

"If you're going to sulk constantly, then you're not useful," he growled, tightening his tail's grip on the redhead's throat. "You'll slow others down and are better off dead." He smirked, bringing his clawed hands menacingly near Grell's face. The Reaper didn't respond, opting to stare at Grimmjow with dull eyes glazed over with tears. "Useless," he muttered, raising a hand to hit the defenseless redhead, but noticed something out of the corner of his eye speeding toward him, forcing him to duck and release Grell. A chakram sailed over his head, embedding itself in the wall behind Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow, you aren't allowed to hurt the newbies," Axel's voice rang out. Grimmjow growled, fairly annoyed-Axel and Envy usually returned about half an hour later than they had today.

"He's worthless, and won't even answer my questions. And I thought you usually returned later," Grimmjow replied. "You could do more damage to them if you stayed longer."

"Axel got a bad cut on his arm," Envy answered. "He took out a Leechgrave, but the damn thing managed to bite him in the process. And if I remember, Blair was exactly the same way when she arrived, but you didn't pick on _her._"

"Blair's different," Grimmjow grumbled.

"You didn't pick on Blair because she's a cat. And besides, he'll probably get over it soon enough," Axel replied while attempting to extract his weapon from the wall.

Medusa suddenly walked in after noting that the boy was in no immediate danger of dying. "Do I want to know what's going on here?" she inquired after seeing Axel's Chakram embedded in the wall, Grimmjow looking very annoyed at Axel, and Grell collapsed in a corner while Envy was acting nonchalant about the whole situation.

"Grimmjow was choking Grell, so Axel threw his weapon at him," Envy replied.

"Do I want to know why you were choking Grell? And you two are here early; did one of you get injured?" The witch asked.

"I did," Axel responded after a second's pause. "Some Cure magic should take care of it, though. And I think Grimmjow was annoyed because Grell was really depressed." After the statement, his arm began to faintly glow green, revealing that he was using Cure magic to heal it.

"The bastard's useless if he can't fight," the Espada retorted.

"You're worse than children," the witch responded after a minute. "Most people are depressed when they come here; why shouldn't they be? Almost everyone they know is dead. Oh, and you two might want to know that Grimmjow managed to save somebody-he's got blonde hair and fights with a lawnmower, do any of you know him?"

"Ronald?" A voice softly called out from the corner of the room, easily recognizable as Grell's.

"So it _can_ speak," the Espada commented.

"Vector Plate," Medusa growled as black arrow materialized under Grimmjow's feet, making him lose his balance. "So his name's Ronald?" The redhead weakly nodded his response. "I assume you want to see him, then?" The Shinigami nodded again, more enthusiastically this time.

"Don't the newbies require partners?" Axel asked after a moment, his arm fully healed. "I remember that I had to escort Winry around for a while, since she couldn't remember where anything was."

"I suppose so. I'll be busy with Ronald for a while, so not me. Grimmjow's a definite no, and I think you've had a partner from every world so far, Axel. Which leaves Envy," the witch proclaimed.

"NO. Why can't Pride do it or something?" Envy complained.

"Pride? You said a week or two ago that you wouldn't trust him with anything, much less the charm supply," Medusa replied calmly.

"Al?"

"Grell's at _least _twice as old as Al," the witch reasoned.

"Blair?"

"Don't even get me started on _her_. You're the best candidate," Medusa replied, spitting out the word _her_ like it was a horrible swear.

"Fine," the Sin grumbled. "But don't expect me to go out of my way for him."

**Next chapter will be posted once I get around to decoding my chicken scratch.**


End file.
